Acheron Security
Defending the Solar System, one step at a time -Acheron Security's Slogan Acheron Security is a Private Military Company serving the United Aerospace Command, providing them with certain weapons, support, and equipment. Their main headquarters is based in Ceres, with plans to operate on Earth and other parts of the Sol System. They are currently managed by Jonathan Black, the CEO of the company. As they are closely linked to the UAC, they have a lot of similar materials to what they have, and weapons manufactured by Acheron are usually used by them. In return for the materials given, the UAC provides Acheron with certain weapons, ships, funding, and access to the UAC's major colonies. Acheron is most widely known for being the producer of the M808 Scorpion for the UAC, and the ones contracted to build tanks for the Super Scorpion Program. The have also developed certain weapons for the UAC as well, notably the Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 Due to them being used for small support, their fleet is not the biggest in comparison to their "parent navy", and usually use some light capital ships to numerous lighter ships. Contacting Acheron *Note, this is Roleplay, not a real thing If a faction requires Acheron for assistance, contact a number below. After being cleared, they will dispatch forces. Phone Number: 599-243-9075 Fax: 599-343-9075 Email: AcheronSecurity@acheron.uac Products and Services Acheron is a leading security system, selling top of the line security systems for governments, companies, and even homes Home Basic security camera system: $4000 Burglar Alarm System: $10,000 Full security system: $15,000 Business Security System: $1,500,000 Thermal Scanning System: $2,000,000 Full surveillance system with operators: $7,000,000 Enrollment Acheron Security has numerous recruiting stations around Earth and parts of the Sol System for people willing to sign up and join. High ranking officials are offered major positions in the company's armed forces. 1. Rp name 2. Reason of joining 3. Ships you are contributing 4. Ships you are bringing Ranks There is one CEO, but there can be numerous Admirals or Vice Admirals, depending on the size of Acheron -CEO: Highest position in the company -Admiral -Vice Admiral -Upper Rear Admiral -Lower Rear Admiral Rules If the company's code of conduct is not followed, the violator will be asked to leave the company. Given that Acheron serves, and works for the UAC, all major movements must be cleared with them. 1. Respect your superiors, and follow their orders 2. All orders will go directly to the CEO 3. Entering a conflict is not allowed, unless authorized by the CEO and the UAC 4. Participating in operations hostile to Acheron Security and the UAC is unacceptable 5. Attacking a faction allied to the UAC is unacceptable 6. Betrayal of Acheron Security and the UAC will be met with force 7. Acheron Security's fleet does not consist of a lot of capital ships. Despite funding from the UAC, most materials mined go straight to them for the war effort, so light capital ships, and other smaller ships are more desired. Political Information Due to Acheron being a security company related to the UAC, political ties remain to the UAC, and navies that are allied to the UAC have a form of political relations to them. The company lacks true political power, and can only request to operate on an UAC ally's territory unless stated by the UAC. Currently operations remain as security if on an ally's territory. -Political Information can be found on the UAC page- Allies United Aerospace Command (Operations on major UAC colonies) Current Operations Italy (Security for UAC-held locations) AFOH (Security for UAC facilities) AIF (Security for UAC Embassy) Imperial Rebel Front (Being deployed against them in recent combat missions) Ground Forces Acheron Security's ground forces are important to their operations as a security force. Used to protect UAC favored infrastructure and attack "small, but annoying" navies that the UAC deems hostile. Though they have a less variety then the UAC's forces, they still get the same amount of training and experience. Weapons MA5SA.jpg|The MA5AS is the primary assault rifle of Acheron Security. It fires 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges from a magazine of 60 rounds, similar to the MA5B which it was based on. On the upper part of the rifle is a holographic site built into the weapon, and above that is a small screen with an ammo counter and compass. It has a fire rate of 900 rounds per minute, allowing it to provide suppressing fire on enemy troops. Vehicles BulldogAPC.jpg|The AS-01 Bulldog is a rugged Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Armed with quad 20mm autocannons mounted on a turret in the rear, it's wheeled nature allows it to travel over a lot of terrain and is well suited for urban combat. HovertankUAC2.jpg|The HT-01 Main Battle Tank is a new series of hover tanks that is a continuation of the super scorpion program. Armed with a 120mm coilgun allows it to have serious firepower on the battlefield. With a fire rate of 6 rounds per minute at recommended power levels, it is a very effective gun. Due to power from a micro fusion reactor, power can be brought to both the engines and the gun. There are two 20mm rotary lasers for anti infantry, and one remote controlled 7.62x51mm dual laser that can be manually controlled if needed (represented by turret). On the top of the tank are two HYDRA rocket pods. Due to them being separated from the tank, explosions will not cause serious damage. Ammunition explosions are not common due to most munitions being simple tungsten rounds, but some munitions have explosives in them. For propulsion, there are 13 jets to allow hovering. Four major ones for the main movement, three in the back for rapid movement, and six on the sides for stabilizing the tank in quick action. On the sides are two wings for extra stabilization if needed. These are the primary tanks of Acheron Security HovertankUAC.jpg|The HT-02 Main Battle Tank is a hovertank developed by the UAC and given to Acheron Security. Armed with two 120mm coilguns, it is capable of firing rounds two times more powerful due to shell velocity. But due to that, max firepower can only be shot during stationary moments, or facing forward. It is powered by a micro fusion reactor, allowing a lot of power to be devoted to the engine and the guns to allow a RoF of about 6 rounds per minute per gun. Due to the lack of explosive ammunion, as it is just tungsten rounds, ammunition explosions never happen unless other munitions are used. On the sides are four 20mm rotary lasers, allowing infantry to be taken down at a fast rate. On the top of the tank are twelve HYDRA multi-purpose missiles, allowing uses for anti tank, anti infantry, and possibly even anti air. Due to them being separated from the main tank, hits to them do not effect the inside of the tank, and protect vital areas and the crew. On the top of the tank is a remote controlled 7.62x1 mm laser based minigun, and can be manually operated (represented by a turret becuase no miniguns in BSC). Propulsion comes from 13 jets on multiple sides of the tank. 3 in the back, 6 small stabalizing, but not needed ones, and 4 main jets, allowing easy movement over terrain. They are not as commonly seen as HT-01s, but are still as deadly. Aerospace Fleet The Acheron fleet mainly composes of light, medium, and some capital ships due to most resources going straight to the UAC for the war effort. Black's Fleet Frigates Paris-B.jpg|Paris-B-class Heavy Frigate is Acheron's first official warship used in combat. It is primarily armed with an MK-3 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon to engage heavy warships, three 53cm gun turrets for bombardment and ship-to-ship combat, as well as multiple AAA Helix, 12.7cm Point Defense Guns, and over 800 Archer Missiles, giving it a large advantage for escorts. Powered by a Fusion engine, and propelled by a sublight engine, it is a very deadly warship. Light Strike Craft F-350 Short Sword.jpg|The F-350 Short Sword is the primary fighter aircraft for Acheron Security. Armed with four 20mm rotary cannons on the sides of the fuselage and a 50mm ventral gun on the bottom. It carries multiple "Longbow" missiles on the bottoms of the wings. It is capable of atmospheric and exoatmospheric combat thanks to RCS thrusters installed on numerous places of the ship. Purchased from Israel, then modified for Acheron use. B-250 Super Sword.jpg|The B-250 Super Sword is the primary attack aircraft for Acheron Security. It carries numerous rocket pods and missiles on the sides, and has two 30mm rotary cannons on the nose. Like the Short Sword, it is capable of atmospheric and exoatmospheric combat. For defense it has two defense turrets, one on the front and one on the back. Heavy Strike Craft AC-250.jpg|The AC-230 Rapier is a Vertical Takeoff and Landing transport aircraft and gunship used by Acheron Security. Due to it's massive size, it uses the same fusion engines as the GA-TL1 Longsword. It is armed with two 40mm turrets for air defense and ground support. Towards the front of the fuselage are two 120mm ventral guns used for ground support. In the back of the aircraft is a troop bay big enough to carry light armored vehicles and small vehicles. It can also carry troops and supplies to their location. Category:Corporate Navies Category:Non-Government Organizations Category:New/Small Navies Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Aerospace Navies